


Settle Down

by AnnyFay



Series: Wastelands [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuteness to compensate all the hurt, Grumpy Kimi, M/M, Sunburns, Vettel as Kimi's babysitter, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyFay/pseuds/AnnyFay
Summary: “This is quite a proposal.”Sebastian nods in agreement. It sounds pretty much like a proposal, indeed; and they know they are something between a casual affair and a love larger than life.





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> A spin-off of "Nothing Gold Can Stay" from the Lucky Dip Challenge.
> 
> Words assigned:
> 
> -Barbecue  
> -Light  
> -Naked  
> -Watermelon  
> -Sunburn
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it~

One of many unimportant facts about the Ice Man: he will go to whatever party Sebastian invites him to, but he will make sure the other realises he would rather be anywhere else.

It is easier that way; keeps things under control.

Nico is throwing a barbecue. Sebastian convinced Kimi to attend it with solid arguments such as "there are gonna be lots of alcohol".

At least he was right.

While Kimi stands around the bar, ordering margarita after margarita - and sometimes a pure vodka shot -, Sebastian is seeking to socialize with everyone (unless they’re called Max) and still managing to keep an eye on the Finn. He is always taking care of Kimi despite their ages.

Kimi is observant, has always been. He watches as Sebastian engages in a lighthearted conversation with a not so lighthearted Lewis. Curiosity is not part of his nature, so he doesn't question what they were talking about when the German comes back to the bar and steals his glass of scotch, quaffing it in one gulp.

"What is it with you and this resting bitch face?"

Kimi shrugs, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

"I'm having a blast."

Sebastian frowns, but seems to be finding the whole scene a delight. He opens and shuts his mouth a couple of times as though attempting to counter that. Someone shouts his name and Kimi gestures for him to go.

 

* * *

 

He passed out on that deckchair. To be quite honest, he can't even remember when the decision to roast under the sun was made. And where the fuck is Seb?

He surely recalls the German passing by and asking if he was okay, and then the following response was something similar to _fuck off_. Now every single inch of his bare skin hurts and burns.

Kimi gets up, suppressing a painful groan, and walks with careful steps towards the lounge where everyone has gathered to play snooker. He spots the German further ahead with Daniel, both Nicos and Valtteri. Sebastian notices his presence almost immediately, waving a hand in his direction. Kimi won't join them and Seb knows it damn well.

The Sun is descending below the horizon as they go for a walk in the house's surroundings.

"I like your new tan." Kimi eyes him with all the fury he can gather in a single look.

There is no one in the swimming pool area anymore. It's pretty dark; there are only a few floodlights and the dying sunlight fading in the background. Sebastian suddenly slides his fingers down the sunburned skin of Kimi's arms until their hands meet.

“I want you on the podium with me forever.” He whispers to the newborn night. Kimi shifts his weight uncomfortably.

“This is quite a proposal.”

Sebastian nods in agreement. It sounds pretty much like a proposal, indeed; and they know they are something between a casual affair and a love larger than life.

Kimi took a second of momentary pleasantness before shaking off his hand when they stood on the rostrum in Hungary, covered in champagne. This time, he allows it only because he is tipsy – never drunk – and got sunburns that hurt like hell.

Sebastian pulls him closer; a spare hand resting on the curve of his neck. And just like that, with a huge splash, Kimi is being thrown into the swimming pool by a giggly German. He emerges, coughing and quivering, and gropes for a watermelon-shaped float to lean on.

“What the fuck...?” He turns around looking for Sebastian. There is a second splash just a meter or so away from him.

Kimi rolls onto the float as Sebastian swims towards him. The German tries to climb it, but ends up almost turning it upside down. Kimi shoves him off.

“Will you really let me freeze to death like Rose did to Jack?” Sebastian whines.

“Jack didn’t push her off the ship.” Kimi replies with a soft, almost unexisting grin. Sebastian smiles back.

Time passes by; silence spreads through the house as the drivers go to sleep. Kimi has forgotten the constant ache in his skin, but it is still red and sensitive. So when Seb grasps one of his arms, he hisses out.

“Wow, this is really bad.”

Kimi sighs and turns his face away from those inquisitive, deeply spirited eyes.

“You know it will help if you stay underwater.” The German adds.

“Who says so?” Kimi retorts.

“Everybody says so”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“You should check it out, then.”

Sebastian attempts to climb the float once again. Kimi protests, but quickly slides out of it. He dives in, thinking of at least five different ways he could kill Sebastian slowly and painfully, though, goddamnit, he was right.

“I’ve been waiting to do it since Hungary, but we haven’t had much privacy lately.” The German whispers as he wades towards Kimi and smacks their mouths together. It is gentle, but still intense.

"I find you extremely difficult to stay away from." Sebastian pulls away and then looks up evasively at the only room with the lights still on; the one in the middle on the second floor with a wide balcony and some reeds draping over it.

Kimi captures a glimpse of apprehension in his expression.

“What was that about with Lewis earlier today?”

The uneasiness in his eyes catches the Finn off-guard.

“Just something I hope we never go through”

Kimi can’t recall ever seeing the German so distressed by a possibility, by an irrational fear of something that may never happen. It would drive someone with a life like theirs crazy being afraid of hypotheses.

Sebastian draws his attention back to the Finn, face going from concerned to relieved. Kimi doesn’t find those eyes upon him so flattering.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Sebastian cracks a wide smile. This tactlessness doesn’t even get under his skin anymore.

He loves it, actually.


End file.
